


Pleasant Surprise

by DaddyIssuesTM



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyIssuesTM/pseuds/DaddyIssuesTM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt; "Person A of your OTP is in Person B’s kitchen, cooking an omelette in nothing but their socks and underwear when Person B finds them. How Person B reacts and how Person A got there is up to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Something i wrote while i got bored during class. Enjoy!

A loud clatter had Alfred opening his eyes wide, sleep quickly clearing from his mind as he looked to the slightly ajar door; body still and ears straining to catch some more sounds. He was not supposed to have anyone over. His cousin and roommate, Matthew, was off visiting family in Canada and wasn’t due back for another two weeks. If memory served him correctly, he’d spent the evening alone playing video games till around two in the morning.

Another loud clank and the sound of something sizzling and Alfred was sat up in his bed, heart pounding in his chest as fear welled up in the back of his throat. Swallowing dry Alfred braced himself and got out of bed as quietly as possible; no one was supposed to at home but him. He slipped on a dirty t-shirt that was discarded on the clutter that was his floor, and with jittery nerves bent down to retrieve his baseball bat that lay under his bed.

The smell of toast and eggs wafted through the small house, the scent accompanied with the loud sound of something frying in a pan; Alfred silently walked down the stairs, bat ready in his hands to subdue the intruder. The tall blonde could hear rummaging in the kitchen and what sounded like humming. The soft tune only added to his worry, not only had someone broke into their house and was cooking themselves some breakfast but they were also creepily humming while cooking.

Getting to stand against the wall just to the side to the kitchen door, the American took a deep breath trying to steady his heart, and after counting to five Alfred turned the corner, bat raised up above his head in a white knuckled grip ready to hit the intruder with all his might; however his momentum was halted mid air at recognizing the mop of messy sandy blond hair that belonged to his boyfriend. His boyfriend who he hadn’t seen in a year given he’d been called over to England because of a job offer that was too good to reject , his boyfriend who wasn’t due back for another 6 months in the least. Arthur’s short stature and slim frame is something he would never forget. Alfred’s body was in shock at the very unexpected yet so very welcome, his bat dropped to rest against his leg to his side, held by only a loose grip. The blue eyed blondes expression was drawn in a confused frown while he watched Arthur fiddle around in the kitchen wearing nothing but boxer shorts that hung low on his hips, accentuating the curve of his bottom quite nicely, and some big worn socks on his feet completely oblivious to Alfred’s presence behind him.

“Arthur…?” Alfred finally voiced his presence though his voice was weak and just barely audible. This earned him a small jolt of surprise from Arthur accompanied with a soft gasp as he turned around to look towards Alfred, dark green eyes wide and startled.

Alarmed expression quickly faded at meeting those sky blue eyes. “Oh, good morning love. Didn’t hear you come down the stairs.” He said with a small smile, though that that quickly died away as forest greens landed on the bat. An impressive eyebrow shot up questioningly. “I hope that isn’t intended for me?” The young Brit said looking back up at Alfred’s face with a studying look.

And suddenly Alfred was back to the land of the living, his blue eyes trailed after Arthur’s gaze and looked down at the wooden object and quickly dropped it to the ground, relief washed over his body and his heart beat accelerated though this time for a whole different reason. He shut his eyes and let out a deep sigh. “Holy fuck Arthur! You scared the living daylights out of me! When the hell did you get here? I thought you weren’t supposed to get here anytime soon.” Alfred groaned and rubbed his hands along his face, voice loud and sentences fast.

Arthur’s frown deepened before it smoothed out and a small flush came to Arthur’s cheeks, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I arrived early dawn, I thought I could surprise you with my early arrival.” Green eyes shyly met the American’s gaze, “I had woken you up when I arrived however clearly you were more sleeping rather than actually in the land of the living. I apologize i didn-.”

Arthur’s apology was cut short as Alfred had shortened the distance between them in one big step and brought Arthur’s body flush to his, holding him tightly in a strong embrace. A whole year apart had let his body craving for the Englishman. A wide grin was set on the American’s youthful face. Arthur was back.

“Missed me so much you just had to cut your trip short huh?” Alfred teased, while his hands were busy with feeling the green eyed males back, as if trying to remember all the dips and curves that belong to his lover that he’d been depraved of for so long.

For a while Arthur just stood rigidly in the firm hug, making no move to reciprocate the action, but giving a deep sigh his thin arms went to warp around Alfred’s waist and his nose leaned into to rest against Alfred’s neck taking a deep breath of his lovers scent. “You think to highly of yourself…” He murmured, though the words were lost against Alfred’s warm skin, arm tightening their hold for a few seconds before he pulled back enough to look at Alfred’s face with a frown that held no true discomfort. “Your shirt smells absolutely deplorable, much like your room in general.”

Alfred’s response was a happy chuckle. “That my dear, is the smell of a real man!” the American winked playfully at his partner, chest jutting out in a show of macho bravado.

“That ‘my dear’ is the smell of a man who cannot take care of himself for a year to save his life.” Arthur replied with a roll of his eyes. He opened his mouth ready to add to his job yet he was beat by Alfred whose attention had shifted from his face to look behind the Brit, a teasing smirk on his lips.

“I sure as hell hope that isn’t for me. I’m unsure of how else my enzymes can digest 'unidentified black mass’.” The tall American snickered blue eyes returning to his lovers face in favor of watching his reaction. Big eyes went wide and he cussed and turned around, pulling away entirely from Alfred’s hold, and worrying over taking the pan out of the burner and depositing it in the sink.

“Oh bollocks! Not a word os this to Francis, bastard already has enough to tease me with.” Arthur grumbled as he turned to Alfred, spatula in hand pointing menacingly at his lover. Laughter boomed in the kitchen coming from the boisterous American, and the shorter males lips pressed into a thin unhappy line. “Shut it you distracting git, it’s your fault from coming in here with a bat in hand.” he attempted to deflect the laughter but it did nothing to cease Alfred’s amusement.

“So you find me distracting huh?” Alfred said between chuckles, eye bright and happy, and his heart doing it’s usual flutter whenever he was near his better half. He barely had time to doge the spatula that was thrown in his direction.

“Just go and take a shower, will you?” The Brit groaned in annoyance and turned his attention back to the frying pan ready to try and clean the mess that was intended to be scrambled eggs. Grumbling under his breath, the short blond was too busy with the work at hand he failed to sense Alfred moving close to him.

Strong muscular arms wound their way around Arthur’s hip, eliciting a startled breathless gulp. Slim body tense in Alfred’s hold stopped it’s furious scrubbing on the frying pan. Being in a relationship with Alfred for a solid five years had taught the Englishman to always stay wary on Alfred’s silly prank that were usually hidden by false affectionate displays. The soft press of a sweet kiss to the back of his neck that held nothing more than pure adoration had Arthur relaxing into the warm chest.

“I missed you a lot, darling.” Alfred breathed into the pale skin, that slowly gained color, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the jutting hipbones.

Silence was the only reply Alfred received, and nor did Alfred expect one from his lover so when he felt a wet hand come to rest atop his own, he was nothing short of surprised and opened his blue gaze and pulled back, watching the profile of Arthur.

“I missed you too, Al.” Arthur answered back after a small intimate silence, a soft rare smile, so open and defenseless smile smoothing out his youthful face.


End file.
